Shovel Knight vs Mao Mao
Introduction Wiz: Two great warriors who are capable to save thousands of lands! Boomstick: Shovel Knight, the wielder of the shovel blade Wiz: And Mao Mao, the cat warrior/sheriff Boomstick: He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their armor, skills and arsenal to find out who’ll win in a Death Battle! Boomstick: Roll the cameras! Wiz: Nani??? Boomstick: What don’t have a sense of humour? Wiz: No, no I don’t Boomstick: Oh, ok, never mind Shovel Knight Wiz: Shovel Knight is a knight but acts like a pirate.. Boomstick: Who wouldn't love money? Wiz: Anyways Shovel Knight uses his shovel blade to defeat enemies. Boomstick: Or crush that one dumb bug! Ouch stupid bug.. Wiz: Or he could use the Charge Gandle or the drop spark! Boomstick: The charge is simple he charges up a swing and swings. Wiz: And the Drop Spark makes a spark travel on the ground. Boomstick: He has to many armors how much armor does one knight need!? Wiz: I’m not really sure.. Boomstick: He also has many relics like the flare wand that shoots a fireball! Wiz: Or his Dust Knuckles that can break through solid stone! Boomstick: Also a throwing anchor which he can throw very very easily.. Wiz: Or the Phase Locket which can make him invincible for a few seconds. Boomstick: Also the propeller dagger which does what it sounds like.. Wiz: Shovel Knight also defeated The Order of No Quarter.. Twice one separate the other all at the same time! Boomstick: He could even scale to the cannon Kratos and BattleToads! Wiz: And unlike Sonic he can hold his breathe forever! Boomstick: He can easily dodge cannon balls and even bounce in them! Wiz: He even killed a Gryphon and multiple dragons. Boomstick: But even as tough as he is he has some weakness.. Wiz: His armor may look tough but even a slime can damage him.. Boomstick: And his chalice can only be used one time. Wiz: He can’t get his health without the help of the Magicka or Ichor of Renewal. Boomstick: And to say it nicely he isn’t a intellectual. Wiz: How do you know that word? Boomstick: I googled smart words! Wiz: My god... *He facepalmed* Shovel Knight: I will never give up on you! I will follow you to the end of the world! Mao Mao (The Electric Switch) Age: 20-30 Species: Cat Sheriff/warrior/policemen Wiz: Mao Mao is the main protagonist of the cartoon series Mao Mao: Heroes Of Pure Heart Boomstick: He is a sword wielder sheriff, and will protect people from monsters and enemies Wiz: He is around his 20s or 30s Boomstick: He looks like a cookie cat from Steven Universe! Wiz: Yeah, Stop.. Boomstick: Cookie Cat! Wiz: OH NO! Boomstick: He’s a pet for your tummy Wiz: I will flipping disintegrate you Boomstick: Woah Woah Woah, chill! Wiz: Anyways Mao Mao having to defend the town has some strength like how he fights opponents bigger then himself half the time.. Boomstick: And can launch monsters away that needs 70 tons of TNT Wiz: He’s always seen literally beating huge monsters with his punches and kicks. Boomstick: He can also parry arrows and lasers. Wiz: He once reacted an ice dragons breathe that apparently reached Mach 157! We need to get that guy a page of his own.. Boomstick: His Lunar Slash might be the speed of light because it uses light to do the attack. Wiz: He even tanked the ice dragons breath which can reach levels of 540 kilotons of TNT! Boomstick: That’s impressive really impressive... Wiz: He also has a sword named Geraldine which can perform the Lunar Slash and many other tricks! Boomstick: Why would you name a sword? Deadpool: I did it! Wiz: Leave.. Deadpool: See ya later losers! Wiz: Get back here! *shoots a laser at him* Deadpool: Ahh my butt! Wiz: Ughh.. Boomstick: Ignore him Wiz.. Wiz: Fine.. anyways he has a Aerocycle which can travel really fast at least at subsonic speeds. Boomstick: And the last of his arsenal is his cape which he uses for gliding. Wiz: And a bomb.. Boomstick: But this guy is cocky as hell.. Wiz: And he always wants to be cool with all his tricks.. Boomstick: But still don’t underestimate this guy.. Mao Mao: Hero’s do the right thing even if it crushes them.. Death Battle! Wiz: Alright we checked all the possibility’s! Boomstick: It’s time for a Death Battle! Pre-Battle KO! Aftermath Results Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Sword vs Shovel themed Death Battles Category:Cartoon Lovr Category:The Electric Switch